


Last minute order

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Bull and his Kadan advance in their relationship as well as spend an unforgettable night together, leaving some aspects clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story occurs after the events of Wicked Eyes - Wicked Hearts.

It´s been some days since Manuel fixed the situation in Winter Palace saving not only Empress Celene but also Thedas from a greater chaos. Obviously, his greatest concern was Coripheus and he wanted to end all this mess as soon as possible. Being inquisitor was quite an ordeal…his head was filled with numbers, requests, arrangements, reports, threats… and now the issue concerning who should be the next divine as well..”Just great” he thought. Sometimes he felt he was about to explode… in other occasions he wished he could have more free time… but for now, Morrigan and the war table were waiting. 

As he went upstairs to the throne room thinking in every single operation ahead, he felt a strong slap in his butt. For Manuel was sudden as he didn´t notice anyone, however he looked behind with some more attention and saw his beloved Iron Bull. “Hey, is this also Ben-Hassrath training? These stealthy skills I mean. I didn´t see you there” Manuel laughed. 

Iron Bull approached to the inquisitor and talked to him right in his ear: “If you lose your guard like that, you will be an easy  target kadan” 

He knew this was something Manuel loved: to feel his voice so close that his heart would beat faster… “Hmmmm.. you know..I could remain here like this for the rest of the day” he answered with pleasure, “Yet I have to go….duty comes first” the inquisitor said opening the eyes and looking at him fondly.

“Maybe I should perform some paralyze magic I “learned”… on you” Iron Bull whispered with a tone of mistery.

Manuel looked at him doubtful and said: “Magic? Come on, you don´t need magic to make me feel comfortable, and you are a reaver. Unless you had spent time in your beloved fade and adquired magical powers… Otherwise it doesn´t make any sense” 

“Is that so? Then, we shall find it out inmediately” Iron Bull teased, when the Inquisitor went on: “Besides, everyone is waiting at the war table…It will be long, that´s for sure”

“Damm. Seriously? I had plans with you for this morning: training, spell-blocking, flanking tactics, you know…the usual stuff to get ready and kick that Coripheus asshole, including some arm wrestling with me right here right now!!” Iron Bull said with a stronger voice, smirking as he raised his fists. No matter how much Manuel would love to stay  with him…he knew he was being expected and it was very important to skip but when Manuel witnessed Iron Bull´s irresistible figure and the tattoos on his chest bathed by the morning sun, and those broad shoulders…he suddenly got hypnotised, frozen, gazing at him. Meanwhile Iron Bull continued talking: “And finally we could go to tavern and have some drinks----“ and he stopped as he noticed the Inquisitor standing still, without blinking, with this funny smile in his red face.”Kadan. Are you alright?“ He asked. Of course there was no response.“Hahaha!! See? My spell worked greatly” Iron bull boasted, winking his eye. Then he embraced Manuel with his arms and kissed the inquisitor in his forehead in order “to revert” the effect.

“That’s not fair”. Manuel complained a bit “You know I could surrender at your beauty anytime”. “And that was awesome. But now… you should stay on your toes, because I will find the way to freeze you as well my love” He whispered back to Iron Bull.

“Try your best then my heart. Anyway, you know I am winning this one” Iron Bull murmured.

After this, Manuel hurried upstairs with great encouragement…and a new objective.

As soon as he arrived, everyone at the war table locked their sight on the Inquisitor whose face was all red. “Love is in the air today huh?” Morrigan jested, breaking the silence. The Herald of Andraste made a feeble attempt to ignore the comment and gave permission to Morrigan, to begin with the explanations about next Corifeus´s steps. Later, he gave instructions so that everybody could understand what was involved in the following operation. It was after Morrigan´s departure when Manuel continued with his long duty at the endless war table: in the middle of it, Cullen and Leliana started to  argue for a long time and Manuel felt his head thumping: he frowned and began to daydream.. thinking in the only person he would like to give a kiss or just to feel his voice…a clear, relaxing, manly one that could heal any disease  in these sort of moments as he kept looking at the dragon tooth necklace.

A couple of minutes later the inquisitior returned “to the cruel real life” and interrupted them: “That’s enough you two. Keep screaming like that and surely Coripheus, no.. the entire Thedas will know our plans!! Isn´t this familiar to you somehow?”

“The argument in the camp, after Coripheus attacked us in Haven…” Josephine added.

“Exactly, that is why we have to focus….Listen, let us have a break now, we can reconsider what is the best course of action. Some fresh air should clear our minds, especially you two… I shall come back soon enough” Manuel said.

The inquisitor had some tasks to accomplish during his short rest: as he left the throne room he wondered about the next party he would assemble. Therefore, he headed straight to Varric and Dorian in order to give suitable explanations “And Dorian, please be more careful..Will you? It would be nice if you could survive… lets say..a bit more” Manuel advised him

“Of course my friend, my dark necromancer skills will give us quite an unforgettable show. You can count with that” Dorian replied.

Needless to say Iron Bull was coming no matter what, in fact…he had special instructions for him tonight however, instead of visiting Iron Bull, he decided it would be faster to ask Gatsy  to deliver the message to him: “Inquisitor. Can I help you?” Gatsy asked.

“I want you to send a message to Iron Bull: tell him I will be waiting for him tonight in my room, we shall decide some tactics for the next operation” Manuel answered.

“It shall be done. Is there something else you want me to tell him?” Gatsy replied.

“Actually yes… tell him to “come prepared”… don’t worry, he will understand. And one last thing. Could you keep an eye on Iron Bull? As soon as he leaves the tavern this night, leave him this message in his room please. Make sure he doesn’t discover you…” Manuel added. It was not the first time Manuel taunted Iron Bull like this, it was their special code, their personal signal: that the Inquisitor needed some private time with him. In fact, he wanted to arrange a significant change next night….

He had not achieved his goals yet, he had to figure out how to surprise Iron Bull in the same way he did, or something near similar to it… Manuel decided to spend some time at Skyhold´s walls to admire the breath-taking landscape, a perfect place to clarify his mind and think. “Paralyze…? No way…How? Ice magic maybe? Nah.. that would be ridiculous…” he kept wondering for answers without luck as time went on…

Until he was interrupted by Cullen´s voice: “There you are Inquisitor. I apologize for my behavior earlier, I think we should continue with the war table.. I will try my best not to act foolishly”.

“I am counting on both of you, I´ll be there in some minutes” Manuel answered.

As the Inquisitor headed to the throne room, he noticed Helaine who was apparently waiting for him. “Inquisitor. Please could you deliver this report to Josephine? She asked me to gather this information for her” Manuel nodded and continued his way to the war table, when suddenly a memory flashed in his mind which was related to his training with Commander Helaine: “Inquisitor, I am proud to see you have achieved almost completely the training in the ways of the Knight Enchanter. I shall share with you the last part of these teachings. Remember: as Knight Enchanters we fight in the front-line and strike without fear. We also support and protect those we love, anything we want to defend with a right and true purpose… It is however our task  to keep the battle under control as well.. or to put it simply, to prevent danger and avoid unnecessary problems. Now, do not jump into a wrong conclusion: should we use time magic like the events in Red Cliff, we would be called abominations. Under no circumstances should we forget we have our role, our tasks but also our limits…Keep this in mind, sometimes it is way more effective to cause fear and confuse our foes in order to get the advantage in battle. Alright then, let us begin the meditation….” Manuel remembered.

“Yes! That´s the answer… I can surprise him after all! There´s no way he will expect this… However, I won´t be able to expand the duration that much…” After this, the Inquisitor made haste to the war table and expected things would be more promising, with better results and more important no silly arguments…


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Iron Bull and Blackwall had spent the whole morning training really hard and for some reason Iron Bull was in a tireless-spree condition. Probably he would be facing an important enemy or even a bigger creature and he would be Inquisitor´s bodyguard again, the person in charge of protecting his Kadan. He had no signs of fatigue or anything… the same however couldn´t be said about Blackwall: as he received the next tackle of Iron Bull he got trampled and fell to the ground.

Then trying to regain his breath, said “Ok ok, you win… my bones are worn out you know…”

“Grrr. Hey you promised me 6 hours of training. You look rusty warden…It´s a good thing you decided to practice with me though” Iron Bull complained in response.

“As you can see age is unforgiving. Say, why don’t we rest at tavern? I need to drink something.. like a good jar of beer..” Blackwall suggested.

“All right, that´s fine with me old gray warden” Iron Bull added, making some fun of him.

When they arrived at the tavern that day, the place was bustling with people and soon they noticed the presence of Varric and some members of the chargers.  While Blackwall decided to make Varric company at the counter, Iron Bull headed to the chargers place and sit next to Krem: “Horns up guys! How are ya doing? Bartender!! One jar of Maraass-Lok!!” he shouted.

“Horns up boss. We are just fine. The rest of the team is completing some tasks.  Now…Drinking that so soon? Yeah you keep drinking like that, and we will get fired up by the Inquisitor” Krem bantered.

“There´s nothing to fear, you know he won´t. Let him drink until he spits some real fire” Varric added as we winked his eye to both Iron Bull and Krem.

“You..better not add anything weird to your story Varric, I´ll be watching you” Iron Bull warned as Varric laughed.

Precisely, in that moment Gatsy entered in the tavern in order to notify the order to his target. “Iron Bull, message from the Inquisitor”

“Ok, I hear you, shoot it up” Bull nodded.

“Please meet him by night time in his room to discuss tactics for the incoming operation, oh yes….and he said “come prepared”. He says you know the meaning of that..”Gatsy  said.

“Hehe, I see… Sure, no problem, I´ll be there, just give me a voice when they are about to finish” Iron Bull replied.

“So….the Inquisitor has ordered your presence in his chamber…right. Are you sure you don´t want to share any details?”. Varric poked around.

“I am afraid you´ll have to use your imagination once more” Bull answered.

Finally, the night had covered Skyhold completely, bringing a starry, glimmering sky, and a beautiful full moon, but also a chilly breeze in the air. Inside the castle, Manuel had attended a rather heavy going war table, but he was satisfied with the advance. “All right everyone, thanks for your service today, we shall continue tomorrow…And well done you two, I really appreciate your different points of view, just.. don´t kill each other.” Manuel said.  After concluding the war table, the Inquisitor headed to his room slowly, anxious to free his mind today from all the issues related to Thedas. When he entered his chamber, he saw the fireplace burning, giving a pleasant heat, and yet he decided to enjoy the fresh air at the balcony while eating some fruit, staring at the landscape and getting lost in his thoughts…

In the meantime, Bull had received word from the guards that the war table had finished and so, he decided to fulfill Inquisitor´s orders. However, Bull had something under his sleeve: he wanted to surprise his Kadan again. Gatsy who had been spying Bull´s actions, finally found the chance to leave the message in his room as he made sure no one was paying attention. In fact, he couldn´t help to notice that Iron Bull was dressed somewhat different that night though. “What the…?” he thought.

Outside there was some commotion as everybody was pointing at Iron Bull in surprise whispering many comments “Psst. Where is he going?” “Look at him!” “Are they going to Winter Palace again”?

Iron Bull didn´t pay attention to them, and continued his way to the throne room straight to Manuel´s chambers. “Here we go” Bull thought.

Soon enough, the Inquisitor noticed steps downstairs and called him “Bull, I am here at the balcony”.

Iron Bull followed the instruction as he placed next to Manuel looking at him, teasing a bit. “Here I am Inquisitor. I´ve come prepared. Let´s talk about these “so called tactics”.

Manuel´s eyes suddenly beamed in amazement as he noticed Iron Bull was dressing the very same coat he was wearing at Winter Palace, the one Vivienne had designed for him: with the moonlight hitting the purple coat, the silver pieces were incredible and the emeralds turned out to work pretty well in the design. The part of the collar was open, highlighting the beauty of his chest wonderfully fitted out by his tattoos. Iron Bull now was even more spectacular… Manuel was finding really hard to speak, watching the scene, admiring his chest, so well dressed…”Um…um…the orders..eh..” Manuel babbled “Pheeew, oh man look at him, I could just eat him whole” he thought.

A part of him was asking what was he waiting for, while the other one was advising him to focus and give the orders, until Iron Bull broke the silence, surrounding Manuel with his big arms and said, making some fun: “I don´t know Kadan, these tactics you mention seem challenging as hell”.

Manuel then snapped out of his bewitchment for a second and apologised while laughing “Pff hahaha, yeah you are right sorry, is just, it´s been a really long day and that coat has triggered many…hot things you know”

“Ha, you think so?, Iron Bull added as he allowed the Inquisitor to tell his plan.

“So next time, its very likely we´ll be facing Corifeus. Varric and Dorian will support us from the back line while----“Manuel tried to say

“I don’t like that setup that much” Bull interrupted. “We don´t need them really… Just you…and me…together, no one else” he explained.

“I know where you are getting at, but if we do like that, I am certain we would not be fighting, instead we would be...you know...bursting in an outbreak of kissing, sex and----“ Manuel couldn´t finish the sentence, as Iron Bull just kissed him passionately, feeling his breath, going from his mouth to his neck, staring up the Inquisitor with this sexy look. “We´ll be both at the front line” Manuel continued, “So that I can keep an eye on you”.

When Bull listened to this, he stood in front of him, face to face and suddenly asked “You..don´t trust me?”

“Why, of course I do” Manuel quickly replied. “it´s…just.. Do you remember the battle we had in Winter Palace against Florianne?” he added.

“That spy? I remember that. What´s the matter?” Bull said.

“See…When she threw this flask of fog and I remained staggered, vulnerable and without barrier, she shot the arrow that could have pierced my head...” Manuel remembered.

“But it didn´t” Iron Bull  confirmed.

“Indeed, because in that moment…I saw your shield blocking it. And.. and I´ve never felt like this before, this blazing surge inside me, so happy, watching how someone cares so much about me…I don´t know how to thank you enough. I would like to keep you close to me so that I can deflect any incoming arrow from you next time…” he confessed.

Iron Bull looked at him seriously and said: “It´s all right. I am your bodyguard and you are my kadan, for me it´s a pleasure”. “Go, I wanna hear out loud from you our system” Bull ordered.

“When it´s a hostile target  you give them what they want, but when It´s someone you care about you give them what they need” Manuel answered.

“That´s correct. Do not forget it. Brr, hey Kadan, is getting cold in here isn´t? We can keep talking inside” Bull added.

“Sure it is, we better enter..Skyhold doesn´t deserve a sick Inquisitor” Manuel replied and both entered in the room.

Manuel closed the doors to stop the cold breeze. Then he noticed Iron Bull sitting in the bed, looking at him intently. Bull had detected some strange pattern in Manuel´s behavior, he understood this was a perfect chance to pierce through Manuel´s defenses and reach the deepest part of him, probably he would find out the key or the beginning of their relationship, however he was aware of the Inquisitor´s personality: a sort of secretive one making difficult to learn more about him. Still Iron Bull had to be careful, he wanted the truth, but he needed to be tactful and empathic…One wrong step and he could ruin the moment, he had a plan already though. Next, Bull grabbed something from his pocket: it was one half of the dragon tooth, he displayed it to Manuel and said. “You know what is this right? Do you know how important is its meaning?”

Manuel was trying to figure out what were Bull´s plans, but he took out his other half, showed to him and answered: “Yes, this means our commitment, our eternal bond in our relationship”

“That is right, and I know how strong is your level of commitment towards me, for example when you defended our relationship in front of Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine... I don´t see often a person with a solid, unbreakable faith..” Bull replied. Manuel was starting to feel a bit nervous, because he assumed Iron Bull would request something, but he wasn´t able to work the puzzle out. “Tell me Kadan, from all Thedas, I was chosen by you…Why? What do you see in me? I want to hear your story…from the beginning”. Manuel´s face suddenly became grim and long as he walked slowly to the fireplace, giving his back to Iron Bull until he decided to speak. 

“You are right. It´s about time I should have shared my feelings with you…Now…I warn you..I am terrible at talking about myself..sometimes it hurts. If you insist I shall begin” Manuel answered. 

Bull got up from the bed, approached Manuel holding him tightly and said “Hold on, you aren´t giving me your back, I will look at your eyes, and I will know if you are telling me the truth. If it´s a painful experience, I shall help you. You are not alone”.

“Bull…I don´t want to look weak or fragile in front of you” the Inquisitor added.

“Sharing a concern is NOT a weakness Kadan, come on, spit it out! If you don´t, that nightmare will haunt you over and over, and no…I am not hitting you with a stick like you did” Bull insisted while caressing his face with his huge hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Manuel started: “You probably know what the procedure is: when you are a kid, if they find out you have magical powers, you are taken to the Circle of the Magi. I really don´t remember my parents and when I had use of reason I was studying magic...  Books, spells, runes… that sort of thing. I was unaware of many common details of daily life you know. Friends? Meeting people? Love? Nah, no way. Instead of making new friends I usually ended hitting someone or I got denied by someone else.  Even if you are not a blood mage, people don’t react well with our presence”.

“How about friends inside the Circle?” “Anyone?” Bull asked.

“In that moment I was 16 if my memory deserves right, there were….only 3 people who “I thought” they cared about me: Kreus, Lassa & Mooritz. Each one was studying a different element and I specialized in support something that according to my magister I was pretty good at…Don´t take the wrong idea though…He wasn´t my friend, he just found me useful to accomplish his plans. Some years later maybe at the age of…19 I eh…started to feel this thing on men…you know. Imagine…a male mage loving a man, That´s a dangerous mix. In Quinaddar it might be different but if you ask me, in the Circle that gave me lots of problems: people made fun of me….others just would avoid me and I started to learn by myself what is to be alone, even my few friends changed. Eventually I had to learn to overcome any hardships, to grow stronger, to fortify my spirit without any help”.

“I was sure you were concealing something difficult to tell” Iron Bull commented.

“There´s more..” Manuel continued. “One night after doing my meditation I noticed there was something amiss. Everything was dark, no candles were lit. I decided to check the library, maybe someone would tell me what was going on. It was a mistake…when I entered the library I fell right into their trap: I stepped on some kind of Bind glyph rendering me vulnerable. Then, in that moment, they appeared: Mooritz scourging me with fire, Lassa with her ice spells and Kreus using lighting each one started to…launch their magic...one after another. So much…pain.. my “friends” wanted me dead…”But w-w-w-hy? St--op it!”  I barely asked.” A man loving another man? Die monster! The maker will reward us for wiping you out haha!” One of them answered. “That and… we are going make up we killed a blood mage…Once we tell the magister, we will get a lot of fame you know. Sorry, nothing personal” another added. Instead of crying for help… I got so shocked, so confused in the middle of that maelstrom of pain and treason… that I decided to accept my fate and perish there. Eventually they continued with their spells and I finally started to lose consciousness slowly”.

“Grr those bastards! What for? Only for a bit of credit, and judging someone for his tastes or preferences?? Come on!” Iron Bull raged.  

“I don´t remember what happened later. Next time I recovered the sense, I found myself in a bed surrounded by healers, attending my wounds. Later they explained me that the templars somehow were searching for these criminals and they arrived just in time.

Several days after these events, the magister forced me to leave the Circle: “We don´t need additional problems with you around here. Your mere presence puts everyone else in danger, more could come after you. That can´t not be allowed.  I already gave word to the templars and you won´t be chased. You shall take your things and leave this place at once”.

"I travelled a lot, until I managed to find a job as a mercenary to make some living you know…But…I changed a big deal, a grudge against humans continued to grow within me… my only idea was “Don’t trust anyone, only yourself” Iron Bull couldn´t help but to focus his sight on the tattoo  covering Manuel´s face.

He gently caressed the lines and asked “Say, What are these blue marks?”

“It´s not big deal really. Let´s say I wanted to mark the start of something new, to forget the past, so I chose this one” Manuel explained.

“So, there is…a meaning after all…It´s pretty indeed” Iron Bull whispered and went over the different locations of the tattoo, kissing the face, finally heading to his mouth. Both were enjoying the moment, Manuel would go mad every time he felt his contact…

Then, when Manuel recovered some breath, said “And also to… intimidate some foes. Sometimes they find it scary”

“Ha. No way, it is not particularly scary” Iron Bull affirmed. “That´s some story, however you haven´t answered my question. Apart from that, I want to ask you... What do you think of this whole Inquisiton stuff? I am certain this should have changed you somehow”. Bull inquiried.

“You sure are a stubborn Ben-Hassrath huh…Well, this experience proved that I was wrong in some things. At the beginning not much…I was Cassandra´s prisioner, but little by little people started to trust a stranger. I admit…I wasn´t used to that, still…somehow I liked it”. Manuel confessed.

“And what about love?” Iron Bull replied, as he kept looking at the Inquisitor again intently but with a smile that Manuel recognized well, the same one he had when he gifted him the dragon tooth necklace.

“Love… There was a point in my life when I thought I wouldn´t be able to love anyone, even I decided to give it up. So, to answer you…Because of that muscled body? That gentle voice that drives me mad? That guy who rushes like hell into the enemy defenses wreaking havoc? That scent, that presence that fills me with strength? I could say many things like these and I wouldn´t be lying, however, one day I met someone very important to me…I would ask him anything and.. he would answer me blatantly, loyal to his feelings without doubts… The same who broke every single social barrier, dancing with me in Winter Palace and truly kissed me in front of the crowd opening his heart to me, the same who one day suddenly and yet honestly offered me to ride him…that quinary.. who devoured my heart instantly… that is you..Iron Bull and…I would suffer anything, I would search for you anywhere, only to meet you, to find you, you can´t imagine how much I love you” Manuel confessed smiling at him.

“Say no more Kadan” Bull answered, carrying the inquisitor with his arms to the bed.

Quickly they took their clothes off, as they were consumed by a strong desire of feeling their bodies together. Ready and naked, Manuel couldn´t help to jump to Bull and began to kiss his chest ferociously, later his neck,, then his beard and his mouth, without forgetting his lustful back… yes, this was one his favourite parts, that broad back ,with their tattoos on it. He wouldn´t stop kissing everywhere, he just needed this, such an adorable and delicious body…Then Manuel said: “Those tattoos here.. maker…, I could kiss them all the time, all day, all the NIGHT! Misterious…and yet so incredibly hot!”.

Iron Bull was delighted with the show, taking into account how much he was desired by Manuel. “Hahaha, oh Kadan I didn´t know you were boiling with such passion. It´s my turn now” Bull said. And so he gently started to kiss him, rubbing his half-shaved beard with Manuel´s neck every now and then. Manuel was groaning with pleasure and Bull groaned back in response.  Every contact was so luscious, delightful, that Manuel wished it could last forever. On top of that, he felt his big and warm hand massaging his cock as Bull went back to kiss him in the mouth.

“Oh…Bull…, I forgot one last reason” the Inquisitor teased.

“Really? What that would be?” Bull asked grabbing firmly Manuel´s ass now.

“Because your sex skills are badass, beyond my imagination, mmmm.. he added

“I am glad you love it Kadan. Don´t you feel much better now my heart, without that darkness inside?”  he asked him.

“Indeed…I have to thank you again. Yet, I feel something weird within me…Bull I am hungry!” the Inquisitor said.

“Less talking, more action!” Iron Bull commanded, challenging the inquisitor.

“Yes, boss” he answered as the took up the pace, going straight to his cock and started slowly to blow him.

“Ohh there you go, oh yeah… that.. feels really good kadan. Yes… its all yours, as much as you want….aahh…AAhhh. Yes, keep it up. You are getting better at this…Hmmm, Nice”! Bull exclaimed with pleasure. Manuel was glad to provide him with satisfaction.

Then after a long time, he stopped a moment and jested a bit massaging it “Wow…So big and yummy. Hey I find it even bigger than last time. Not that I will complain hehe”

“Manuel. I swear is the very same one. Don´t worry. It means we shall “eat” more often.. Ok now I shall do it too. Put yourself confortable and close your eyes. Let me release some stress from you. You have to stick to these rules. Got it?...Otherwise, I´ll punish you. ” Iron Bull ordered.

“It shall be done, my master. I worship you” Manuel said

“Do you? Show it to me, to your master”.Bull replied. Bull´s hands started to play around his chest, and soothingly they were going down. Soon enough, he messed a bit with his balls while at the same time he began to blow Manuel. The inquisitor couldn´t believe such level of pleasure: Bull´s tongue was so playful, warm and sweet…going up and down.

“Bull, woah…..aaahhh….you are the best, oh my….maker…” Manuel continued groaning. This made Bull so content and happy that he went on blissfully, now increasing the speed a little. After some time, there was a moment in which Manuel couldn´t help to open the eyes to see him in action: “There he is, man..he is so good at this, all mine..” he thought.

Suddenly he noticed Bull had stopped. He was looking at him a bit annoyed, but then he laughed “ Mwahaha! I got you. Curisoity killed the Druffalo eh? You opened the eyes. I´ll have to give you a suitable punishment…You are riding this Iron Bull again Kadan”

“What the hell are you waiting for? Let´s do it! I burn in desire to feel you inside!” Manuel suggested.

Even at the first time he rode Bull, Manuel was a bit insecure but eventually he loved it. In the middle of the action he told Iron Bull: “Hey, you know…remember the throne?”

“Yeah, what is it? Bull asked"

“I´ve been thinking…its ugly as the fade, we could replace it for another one or…”

“Or what..?” Bull replied.

“Or I could use you as a perfect throne my dear…that way…I could ride you with trials or without them…Yes, I´ll definitely bring this operation to the war table next time…” He said teasing him.

“Hehe!!! Oh Kadan, you are evil, it would be an excellent idea. Not sure if they are going to approve such a thing though. Just imagine their faces….it would be priceless. Cullen would be blinded all the time” Bull said in laughter.

Some time later, they began to get close to the end of their session when Bull broke the silence: “All right Kadan, I have enjoyed a lot this night you know.. but…you better accept it..I won. Remember? You haven´t surprised me!!”

“You are wrong Bull, we´ll have to call it a draw, now you are where I wanted. It’s the time to freeze you instantly like you did with me!” Manuel guaranteed as he started to close his eyes in order to  focus and he began to release a blue faint light from his hands.

“Inquisitor I…don´t think… I can hold-----What??“ Bull stopped as he witnessed  his Kadan with his magic flowing.

“Hear this Knight Enchanter´s command, flood this entire place temporarily with a timeless space, allow me to halt the time here and now” he casted these words in his mind. With that, Manuel´s hands grabbed Iron Bull´s, and before kissing him  he shouted: “STASIS LOCK!!” And soon the field took over all the room, stopping the time…for seconds…, surrounding them. It sure was a short duration, and yet they would remember that moment forever, in which they were together, their lips united, without the flow of time.

Soon after the bubble bursted…and so they did, releasing their cum, both, exhausted…”Damm Manuel.. What was that? So short and yet so intense!! Amazing!” Bull admitted.

“That’s my magic, I am glad you liked it…Wow, I am beat…” said the Inquisitor as Bull kissed him again with tenderness as a token of gratitude for this unexpected and marvelous use of his magic.

“Well, I think its time for you to rest. We can… repeat this another time my heart” Bull said as he started to get dressed…

Whenever they had sex, Manuel used to wake up without him. This was something he made him a bit uneasy, but we wouldn´t argue with Iron Bull, probably because it was part of his personality. “…What about one more good night kiss before leaving?” Manuel asked.

“You don´t have to ask Kadan” said Bull kissing the Inquisitor gently.  “Good night” Bull added.

As soon as Bull left the room, Manuel tried to sleep, to have a good night rest, but he couldn´t. He felt, there was something missing in his room, someone he didn´t like to miss. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. “Come in” said the Inquisitor.

A soldier entered the room with a big bag full of clothes and weapons. “As you requested sir, here are all Iron Bull belongins”

“The room is empty then?” asked Manuel.

“Absolutely” the soldier answered.

“Thanks. You can leave now”.

Meanwhile, Bull arrived to what he called his room. It was just some kind of ruins above the tavern…with a bed, but that´s where he used to sleep. When Iron Bull entered, he noticed everything empty “Wait, my things, my weapons…all gone?? Burglars?” He wondered…. “Mmm. What´s this?"  Said Bull as he spotted a piece of paper in the bed. “Last minute order. Come back to the Inquisitior chamber” he read. “….Manuel?” he thought.

Manuel waited for him anxious..”What if he ignores the order..?” He considered. Until the moment the Inquisitor began to hear the steps again…

Once he got up there Bull asked surprised “What is this? Another.. order?”

“Bull. We are truly in love, a real relationship. How can I allow you to sleep in that dusty, pile of rubble!? There are even cobwebs! Whenever we finish anytime, you always disappear…This night that will change…Welcome to your new room, this is where you should come back, to our place. Everything has been carried here.” Manuel explained.

“Kadan I don´t know what to say…I just thought it would be better for you to rest alone…” Iron Bull said.

“That´s nonsense. I can´t rest if you are not here…with me”. Manuel remarked. The Inquisitor made a spot for Bull and waited for him. Soon he got undressed and headed to the right side of the bed.

Then Manuel used the lashes to cover their bodies. “I am sorry I made you worry. What if I snore?” he jested again.

“If you do, I am waking you up for more sex, now you are warned..” Bull smiled in response.

“Why In the right side?” Bull asked once more.

“That way, I can admire your eye, hazel-green…so beautiful. Don’t ever leave like that, I don´t want to be alone anymore. Without you, my soul is… shattered” said Manuel as he got closer to Bull…

Finally Iron Bull, stared at Manuel getting closer to him as well, and said: “Atashi…Ataaaashiii”

“Dragons?” Manuel asked.

“Nah, someone better. My Kadan and me…You are my glorious heart, my love. I love you” whispered Bull, embracing Manuel with his arm. Finally, looking at each other, they proceeded to sleep, under the beauty and kindness of the moonlight…

“..Kadan?  You..are wrong..my heart is a bit more on the right. Yes there” Bull corrected. “I see…” Manuel thanked him “No problem..” Bull added.

“…Bull..that´s my waist, not my ass…you have to place your hand more lower. There..perfect. Manuel pointed out. “Thanks boss” Bull said. “Anytime” the Inquisitor answered.

The End.


End file.
